Deux types de professeurs
by Ilunae
Summary: C'était le jour de la rentrée à Yuei. Les élèves de première année appréhendaient un peu.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

C'était le jour de la rentrée à Yuei. Les élèves de première année appréhendaient un peu. Ils allaient enfin à apprendre à devenir des héros. Leur rêve se réaliserait bientôt.

Chaque élève se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe. Les élèves de la classe A n'attendirent pas longtemps avant l'arrivée de celui qui devait être leur professeur principal.

Un grand blond, baraqué à l'air renfrogné. Il s'était sans doute levé du pied gauche ce jour-là. En tout cas, son regard meurtrier fut suffisant pour faire taire tout le monde. Ils avaient tous compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver.

"Bonjour ! Je suis Bakugou Katsuki, votre professeur principal ! C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir de moi ! Si vous avez des questions, il vaut mieux pour vous que cela concerne ce qu'on va faire en cours ! Vous attendrez cependant que je vous explique le programme scolaire !"

Les élèves l'écoutèrent dans un silence quasi-religieux. A la fin de son explication, personne n'osa lui poser de question de peur de provoquer sa colère. L'heure se passa dans le calme le plus total.

Puis ils entendirent la sonnerie, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient rencontrer un autre de leur professeur. Ils espéraient tous ne pas tomber sur un autre Monsieur Grognon. Ils avaient à peine attendu à peine une minute après le départ de leur professeur principal pour lui trouver ce surnom.

Ils furent rassurés en voyant leur second professeur. Ce dernier avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Il semblait encore assez jeune mais, il était aussi bien musclé. Leur second professeur arriva les bras chargés de dossiers, qu'il fit tomber en avançant vers le bureau.

"Wooaaah !"

Les élèves pouffèrent de rire pendant que le jeune homme ramassait tous ses dossiers pour les poser sur le bureau.

"Hummm... Je suis désolé pour ça !" dit-il après avoir terminé sa tâche.

Les élèves continuèrent de rire.

"Vous êtes bien les élèves de la première A ?" il attendit d'avoir leur confirmation pour reprendre. "Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Midoriya Izuku, votre professeur d'histoire empirique des alters ! Mais parlons de quelque chose de plus important ! Je suis marié à l'homme le plus extraordinaire de la Terre, mon Kacchan ! On est ami d'enfance donc on se connaît depuis toujours ! Tenez ! Je vous ai ramené une photo de lui pour que vous puissiez le voir !" dit-il en posant la photo sur le bureau d'un élève. "Mais vous me la rendrez après, d'accord j'y tiens beaucoup !"

L'élève à qui il avait donné la photo en premier la prit avec un grand sourire. Il était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le mari d'un professeur aussi sympathique. Quand il vit l'homme sur la photo, il fut tellement choqué qu'il manqua de la faire tomber. Il resta à la regarder pendant au moins une minute.

Son camarade derrière lui s'impatienta et, lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

"Hé ! On veut voir nous aussi !"

Il se reprit donc et, passa la photo à son camarade. Quand ce dernier la vit, il lâcha une exclamation de surprise. La plupart des élèves eurent la même réaction quand ils reconnurent leur professeur principal.

"Oui, je sais !" reprit leur professeur. "Kacchan est fantastique ! Mais pas touche, il est à moi, d'accord ?" son sourire eut quelque chose d'inquiétant à ce moment-là.

Pendant ce temps, une partie des élèves avaient commencé à discuter entre eux. Est-ce qu'ils avaient bien vu ? Ce n'était pas possible qu'un type aussi angélique pût être marié avec Monsieur Grognon. Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part. C'était peut-être son frère jumeau qui était plus sympa que lui. Seul problème là-dedans, il faisait aussi la tronche sur la photo que leur avait donné leur professeur d'histoire des alters.

La photo revint dans les mains du professeur qui avait été en train de fouiller dans ses papiers.

"Mais je viens de remarquer, Kacchan est votre professeur principal ! Vous avez vraiment trop de chance !"

Ce fut d'un coup le chaos dans la salle de classe.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
